


The Cookies

by Breezy_Meadows



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Y/N is pissed off that Jax ate her favorite cookies. Chibs decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You, Jax Teller/Reader (familial)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name (duh)  
> F/N = Friend's Name
> 
> Just some fluff brought on by my anger over someone in my household eating all my food.
> 
> I try to write phonetically instead of grammatically, so sorry if that's confusing at all.

"JAAAAAAAX!!" Y/N screeched as she stormed into the clubhouse. The guys milling about shrank back in fear. Nothing good happened when Jax's big sister's voice pitched like that. Her face was deep red and Tig would swear he saw steam coming out of her ears. She scanned the room. Not seeing her annoying little brother, she point to the nearest Son. "Find Jackson. Now." She demand. Quinn held his hands up defensively as he skirt past her and hurried towards the dorms. Y/N stomped to the bar.

  
"Lemme get you a drink, dollface." Tig offered, walking around the bar and shoving the prospect out of his way. He set a glass down in front of her and grabbed a bottle.

  
"Give'er some o' mine, Tiggy." Chibs said, stopping the other man from pouring the cheap whiskey. Tig shrugged and set the bottle back, going for the stash of personal favorites the guys kept under the bar. Chibs plant himself in the seat next to Y/N and offered her a small smile. "Wha's Jackie done this time?" He asked as Tig poured two whiskeys. Y/N took a generous sip of hers before sighing.

  
"Asshole ate my food." She grumbled. Tig scoffed but quickly cut himself off when Y/N glared at him. He immediately booked it to the other side of the room. Chibs just waited for her to continue venting. "Shower's busted at his place, bathroom flooded all the way into the hallway. I let him and the boys stay over my place. I worked the early shift so I left before they were awake and they were gone by the time I got home. I just wanted to have a snack and go to bed. But now I'm here ready to rip my brother's balls off and make him eat them because he ate my shit." She ground out, burning a hole in the bar with her stare. Chibs rest a hand on her knee and gave a gentle squeeze. He opened his mouth to speak when Quinn came barging around the corner hauling a very confused looking Jax by the back of his kutte.

  
"What the fuck, Quinn?!" Jax shout as the giant man shoved him forward. Quinn point and Jax finally turned to look ahead. "Shit." He muttered upon seeing his sister glaring daggers at him. "Hey, sis-"

  
"Jackson Nathaniel Teller! What have I told you about my house? I have three simple rules!" She screamed, jumping up from her stool. "Clean up after yourself. Don't leave the lights on. And?" She demanded, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

  
"Don't touch the cookies." He mumbled, dejected.

  
"DON'T TOUCH MY GODDAMN COOKIES!!!!!" She hollered so everyone would hear. Jax flinched.

  
"I'm sorry, sis. The boys were hungry and-"

  
"Oh no, do NOT blame my nephews for this. They didn't go in the pantry, climb the shelves, take the tin from the top shelf, eat them ALL, and put the tin back in the exact same spot positioned the exact same way it was before." She point a well manicured finger in his face. "You did the same thing when we were little and I'd try to hide my best Halloween candy." Y/N wasn't as seething as she was when she'd first came in but she still looked and sounded upset. Jax sighed.

  
"You're right. I'm sorry. This was on me. I'll buy you more."

  
"You can't, Jackson." Y/N frowned, shaking her head. "They were imported and the company that made them is gone."

  
"Shit, Y/N. I didn't know. Damn, I'm an asshole." Jax pulled his big sister in for a hug. She hugged back, her anger deflating and replaced with sadness. Everyone heard a sniffle before Y/N pulled back and cleared her throat.

  
"Ya know what, it's fine. It's whatever. Sorry I went all 'Hell hath no fury' on you. It's just cookies." She rambled quickly and wiped her eyes trying to stave off tears. "Uh, I gotta go. Plumbers should be at your place soon so I should get over there so I can let them in." She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, knocked back the rest of her whiskey and gave Chibs's shoulder a squeeze in thanks for sharing his supply before heading out.

  
"Women, man. Damn." Tig scoffed earning glares from the others in the room, none more stern than Jax and Chibs. "What? She came in ready to murder you over some cookies. Your sister's got a screw loose, brother." Jax shook his head.

  
"You don't understand." He moved behind the bar and grabbed a beer. "She had a best friend in school. They were inseparable since kindergarten. F/N got some job in Europe and moved right out of college. Y/N managed to visit her once and F/N introduced her to those cookies."

  
"I hate sayin' it," Quinn piped up as he sat on the edge of the pool table. "I gotta agree with Tig. Still not seeing why the cookies mattered that much." Chibs turned to Jax thoughtfully.

  
"This wouldn' happen ta be the same F/N tha' died in tha' plane crash las' year, would it?" He asked, remembering Y/N being devastated by the tragic event. It reminded him of Jax after Abel was kidnapped. She was a wreck, a shell of her former beautiful self and it took a long time before he saw her smile again.

  
"The one and only." Jax confirmed. "She was coming for a surprise visit. I'd helped her set it all up. Those cookies... F/N kept Y/N supplied when she was alive. I didn't realize that was her last tin and she couldn't find more." Jax took a gulp of his beer.

  
"Can we do sum'thin' fer her, Jackie?" Chibs asked. Jax looked at the Scotsman curiously.

  
"You got a crush on my sister, Chibby?" He smirked, catching the faint blush forming on the older man's cheeks.

  
"Maybe I jus' don' like seein' women upset." Chibs defend. "Maybe I don' wanna witness my Prez choke on his own balls cuz his sister shoved 'em down his throat."

  
"Yeah but I'm sure there's someone else you wouldn't mind seeing choke on some balls." Tig snickered as he approached the bar. "Right, Chibby?" He slapped his hand on his brother's back and was caught off guard when something smashed into his nose and he hit the floor. Everyone stared in shock as Chibs stood, looking down at his brother and shaking his hand out.

  
"Have a bit more respect fer Y/N. She's the president's sister, no' some croweater. Ey, Tig?" Chibs threatened darkly. Tig held one hand up in surrender, the other clutching his bleeding nose.

  
"Alright! Jeez, I was just playin' around, man." He relented. Chibs ticked his eyes to each brother in the room before stomping out of the clubhouse. Tig checked his nose for a break. "Fuck, that hurts! I didn't say anything no one else was thinking!" He complained as he stood up. He noticed Jax giving him an incredulous look. "What? Your sister's hot, man! Get off my case." Jax threw a bar towel at him.

  
"Douchebag." He scoffed, grabbing his beer and heading for the garage.

  
A week later, Y/N was blasting music in her house while she cleaned. She was completely unaware of the outside world as she sang into the handle of the duster she was using, rocking her hips and slowly turning in a circle. She made a full circle and faced her front window. She screamed falling back onto her butt.

  
Chibs stood outside the living room window laughing his ass off as Y/N glared at him and stood. Chibs point to his right and walked that way. Y/N went the same direction and opened the front door, turning the music off on her way by the stereo.

  
"What the fuck, Chibs?!" She yelled at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched him compose himself. He had a giant grin on his face, his dimples accentuating his mouth.

  
"Sorry, darlin'." He said, giggling a little more before settling down. "I rang the bell and knocked." He explained as he stepped inside, kissing her cheek as he went. Y/N closed the door and followed him into her living room. Chibs turned to her and she spotted the round blue tin in his hand.

  
"What's that?" Y/N asked as she moved closer to him. Chibs handed it to her, motioning for her to open it. Y/N looked at him suspiciously before prying the lid off. She looked at the contents, surprised. "Are these-?" She bit her lip, looking into the older man's eyes.

  
"I hope so." He said shyly. "Found a recipe online sayin' it was as close ta the real ones as anyone could get."

  
"You made these?" Y/N questioned with a crack in her voice as she felt emotions building.

  
"Now, I'm no baker. So if they are shite, I'm sor- Oof!" Chibs was cut off when Y/N quickly set the cookie tin on the coffee table and flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Chibs arms automatically circled her waist. He chuckled softly as she nuzzled his neck. "Luv, ye haven' even tried one yet." Y/N leaned back some.

  
"True. But you went through the trouble of making them. That was so sweet of you, Filip." The sound of his real name on her tongue sent a chill down his spine. He squeezed her body a little closer as he stared down at Y/N with a serious expression.

  
"I know why those cookies were so importan' ta ye. I r'member las' year an' yer pain. I hated seein' ye like tha', sweethear'. An' when ye were at the clubhouse las' week an' ye said ye couldn' ge' the cookies anymore, I saw tha' same pain flash across yer face." He moved a hand up and cupped her cheek. "I don' wan' ta see tha' pretty face in pain. No' if I can help it." Y/N held his wrist and blushed.

  
"Filip," She whispered, her heart suddenly beating faster. "What are you saying?"

  
"Ye can' be tha' daft, Y/N." Chibs sighed with a crooked smirk as he moved his other hand to cradle her other cheek. He brushed his thumb along her cheekbone and leaned down, leveling his face with hers. It was now or never. "I like ye, darlin'. A lot. More'n jus' frien's. I don' do half the shite I do fer ye fer Jackie or anyone else. It's why I volunteer ta stay wit' ye when ye need lookin' aft'a. Why I hover 'round ye at parties so no dobber or gobshite gets near ye. Why I make myself mental when I-"

  
"Are you gonna get to the part where you kiss me or what?" Y/N interrupted with impatience. Chibs stood straight and stared at her in mild surprise.

  
"Wha'?"

  
Y/N bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

  
"Shut up and kiss me, stud." She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his head back down to her level. Their lips met hard and Chibs wrapped one arm around her waist and cradled her head in his other hand, leaning back and picking her up. Y/N wrapped her legs around his middle, sighing into the kiss. Chibs started to leave the living room when she suddenly pulled back. "Wait!" She gasped as he raised an eyebrow in concern. "I haven't even tried the cookies." She told him, giving him a wink.

  
"Righ', righ'. O'course." Chibs chuckled, backing up and allowing Y/N to lean down. She snatched the lid off the tin and took the cookie right on top. When she straightened up, she held the cookie between them and waggled her eyebrows. They both leaned in and bit into the cookie. They chewed for a moment before Y/N politely covered her mouth as she spoke.

  
"Fuck, that's good." She swallowed her bite and moved her hand. "Okay, continue to the bedroom." She teased and Chibs did as told. He reached the bed and realized something.

  
"Were ye really gonna deny me if the cookies were shite?" He questioned.

  
"Oh, definitely." She stated matter-of-factly with the trademark Teller shit-eating grin.


End file.
